The disclosure relates generally to systems, methods and computer program products for automatically determining whether an energetic substance or a material has experienced a reaction (“go”) or a non-reaction (“no-go”) during an insult from an impact, friction, ESD or other small-scale sensitivity testing device. Small-scale sensitivity testing is used to determine the risk during storage, transportation or in-process handling, of materials that have pyrotechnic, explosive, or propellant properties.